


Love Among the Nerds

by unnieunnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorks in Love, Enough affection to choke a horse, Established Relationship, Jokes and sex, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnieunnie/pseuds/unnieunnie
Summary: Jongdae misses his husband and his boyfriend. Lucky for him, they miss him just as much.





	Love Among the Nerds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlitheBoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlitheBoa/gifts), [XiuChen4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/gifts).

> Bee drew Jongdae looking like a music professor (https://twitter.com/BumbleBoa/status/1168997336950988803) and xiuchen4ever jumped up and down egging me on while I turned it into some very dorky porn.
> 
> You know, as one does.
> 
> _____

“The problem with Professor Kim,” the girl said, “is his  _ face _ .”

Jongdae squinted at the (C-level work at best) essay he was marking. He’d always thought his face was pretty good. Besides, the only people whose opinion he cared about seemed to like it.  Well enough to come all over it, anyway.

“Disagree,” another female voice said.

That one he recognized: History of Western Music 101, second row, 4 seats in from the left-hand aisle. Pretty reliable when called on in class, did great on quizzes, an absolute mess of a writer.

“I’ll grant his face is problematic, but it’s the way he  _ looks _ at you when you’re talking to him. Like you’re the only person in the universe, ugh, it’s awful.”

Jeez. And here he’d thought he was being all supportive of developing minds. Students: the eternal mystery.

“Both wrong,” Yang  Jeongin said.

Oh ho.

“You have no idea how  awful  it is to have to stand next to him and hear him sing.”

Now what the heck.

“Aw, that’s right, he’s literally your voice teacher, you  garbage  muppet ,” Voice One said.

“Yeah,”  Jeongin said. “Last lesson we were working on my breath support, I had to stand there half the time with his fucking  hand on my fucking stomac h and try not to pop a boner, it was awful.”

Jongdae snorted into his cup. Students: not that mysterious after all.

“I didn’t think you were gay,” Second Row 4 Seats In said.

“I’m not!”  Jeongin yelled.

“He’s that powerful,” Voice One said. “Ugh, I want to  _ bite _ him.”

“Too bad he’s married,” SR4SI said.

“So they  _ say _ . I think it’s fake, he just wears that ring to keep every class from turning into an orgy.”

Okay. He still needed to be able to look these kids in the eye without turning fourteen shades of pink, back to his dumb office to continue dumb grading. Ignoring the two gasps and one groan from the table on the other side of the decorative pillar when he stepped out to get a to-go cup of tea.

He also needed to check his phone, which had been vibrating merrily against his ass the whole time. That number of text messages only ever meant one thing: not to look at them until he was 100% certain to be alone.

To wit: 

  * Two pictures of Min shirtless
  * One picture of Baek in the shower (scrubbing his armpit with a weird look on his face)
  * Three pictures of Min’s dick
  * One picture of Baek’s ass
  * Two pictures and one short video of Baek sucking Min’s dick

“You’re a threat to civilization,” he texted (after having saved everything except the armpit photo).

“Which one of us,”  Baek wrote.

Jongdae sent the cartoon gif of the two dudes going “both?”

It really was unfair: and classic  Minseok to spam him with homemade porn, then disappear for the rest of the day into his mathematical  whatsis .  Baek , at least, texted him throughout the day, mostly photos of stuff he was working on.

“I fucking miss you,” Jongdae wrote after his afternoon class.

He never could tell when scrolling through the folder of Min’s thirst photos was going to make him tortured and horny or tortured and sad, but it was always one or the other (sometimes all three) – not that it stopped him from looking at them pretty much constantly.

The phone rang.

“ Baekki .”

“We miss you too, baby,”  Baek said. “Every damn minute, this was a terrible idea, we’re never doing it again.”

Guilt tried to take over  Jongdae’s mouth for a second, but Baekhyun cut him off.

“Nope, don’t even, you did not talk the two of us into taking our respective fancy semesters in Seoul, it was a three-way decision, I'm just saying the career boost seems dumb when I don’t get to smack your stupid little apple-butt every morning.”

“I’m not even getting any composing done,”  Jongdae groused.

“Because your favorite muse – me – isn't present to inspire you.”

Jongdae’s misery bled away.

“Yeah, it is really hard that my favorite muse, Min, isn’t here.”

“Curse you, Kim  Jongdae , am I supposed to go for the insult or the dick joke first?”

“The insult’s a bigger issue.”

“You asshole!” 

Baekhyun laughed.

“I love you a lot a lot a lot,” he said. “I can’t  _ wait _ until Friday, we’re going to spoil you so rotten,  Dae . Don’t even think about sightseeing.”

“The only sights I want to see are my husband and my boyfriend.”

“Four more days, babe. Hang in there.”

“I love you too,  Baek .”

“I know, I’m super lovable,”  Baek said as he rang off.

As good as it was to hear Baekhyun’s voice, the glums weren’t so easily banished. By the time  Jongdae had finished all his dumb administrative tasks, had a voice lesson with a seriously tone-deaf first-year, and put together the saddest possible lonely-person dinner (the remaining two bites each of six elderly side dishes, half a bowl of soybean sprout soup, and a single freezer-burned corn dog from the back of the freezer),  Jongdae was back to moping around with his bottom lip stuck out.

He couldn’t even pout properly without feeling like a jerk. They  _ had _ all agreed.  Minseok was going to get tenure for sure out of this semester-long project with his former thesis advisor and the Defense Department, doing crunchy math things with weather satellites that would something  something national security. Min had actual security clearance, which  Jongdae figured technically made him a spy and therefore  they definitely needed to do some roleplay , once he figured out how to cheat at rock, paper, scissors so he could make sure to be the “torture victim.”

And  Baek was freaking helping design the sequel to his favorite videogame, one so famous even  Jongdae had played it (badly) a few times. He was going to come back needing his art survey courses to be held in the football stadium, not to mention the amount of bank he was going to pull in.

So yeah.  Jongdae didn’t have a lot of patience with his whole “woe is me, I can’t be alone for fifteen weeks because  I’m a needy dumbass ” thing. Which didn’t stop him from feeling it. Nor did it stop him from a long, shaky breath when Min called just as he was finishing up the dishes.

“My love,” Min said, which made  Jongdae immediately about 300% better.

“How was your day?”

He never really understood what Min was talking about work-wise. It was just so good to hear Min’s enthusiasm, and the way his voice would creep up in pitch as he got more excited, until he squeaked into the phone like a chipmunk. There was always a point where his voice would break, he would pause and clear his throat, and start all over again, lower-pitched and deliberate. And every single time,  Jongdae felt like he fell in love all over again.

“Enough about math,”  Minseok said eventually. “Math’s not as interesting as you are.”

“Oh, sure, you  _ say _ that.”

“I’m going to do a fucking sight more than say it right around nine-thirty on Friday night.”

Jongdae didn’t try to hide his shuddering sigh.

“Rough day, beloved?”

“Not really,”  Jongdae said. “I mean, I miss you guys every waking minute, you know?”’

Minseok hummed.

“And knowing that we’ll see each other soon just makes it worse, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“Get on the sofa,  Jongdae .”

It was amazing how that one shift in tone could make  Jongdae’s balls and nipples tighten. Min had superpowers for sure.

“You don’t want to do a video call? I want to see you guys.”

“ Baek’s out at a party,” Min said. “I have you all to myself, and I want to hear you.”

“Oh,”  Jongdae said.

“Earbuds in, love, so you can use both hands.”

Jongdae turned off the lamp, dug his mostly-empty bottle of lube from under the sofa cushion, got comfortable.

“Min,” he said.

“Tell me what you look like.”

“Wearing your sweatpants,”  Jongdae said, “and that ratty old black t-shirt of  Baek’s .”

“I don’t know why you even keep that, the two of us have stretched the neckband out entirely, pulling you in to kiss you.”

“Yeah.”

“I miss your mouth,  Dae . Can’t wait to kiss you. Can’t wait to see that pretty mouth open for me.”

Jongdae closed his eyes, touched his lips. Wished his fingers were anything like as soft as Min’s mouth.

“I don’t hear you,  Jongdae .”

Jongdae whimpered.

“There you are,” Min said. “Are you thinking about it? About me dragging my lips down your neck?”

Jongdae’s fingers followed his line of thought.

“Yes.”

“Get my hands up under that horrible shirt.”

Which is where  Jongdae’s hand went, following Min’s slow description, all those drawn-out vowels.  Jongdae pinched himself when Min talked about biting, hissed, was rewarded by Min’s low laugh.

“What shall we plan for you this weekend,  Dae ? Do you want  Baek to suck you off while I fuck you? For me to fuck your face while he takes you? For me to ride you until you can’t come anymore?”

God, that took him from turned on to desperate in four short sentences.

“All of it,” he gasped, shoving both hands down his sweatpants and pulling at himself hard and dry.

“Slow down,” Min commanded.

Jongdae groaned his frustration, but he did as he was told. He didn’t think there was going to be much playing around, they had to be at least half as eager as he was, but it wasn’t worth the risk that  Minseok would decide that it’d be funny not to let him come until half the weekend was gone.

“I know you miss us, baby,” Min said, his voice low and a little hoarse. “God knows I’m sitting here leaking for you,  Jongdae .”

“I want to see.”

Minseok laughed, and after a pause  Jongdae's phone buzzed with a photo of Min's beautiful erection.

“Fuck, I can’t wait to get my mouth on that,”  Jongdae said.

“In the meantime, I’ve got both hands slicked up, which means I made my phone sticky for you,  Jongdae . I suggest you get with the program.”

“Ready,”  Jongdae said when he was.

“Stroke yourself,” Min said. “Remember when we went to Nozawa?”

Did he ever. It snowed so hard the whole time that they didn’t even do any skiing, just lay around in front of the giant fireplace, which was pretty much  peak romance , and they had so much sex he’d gotten an actual chafed spot on his dick.

“That hot tub right in the room,” Min said.

Fuck, Min had pulled at him slowly for what seemed like hours, until he wasn’t even sitting upright anymore, just kind of hanging onto the edge for dear life while gently floating, trying not to actually drown, all of it so wet and so warm.

“You had me on the rug in front of the fire,” he gasped out.

“So beautiful,”  Minseok said, sounding a little short of breath. “All that firelight on your skin,  Dae , ah.”

He wished he had four more hands, so he could have something in his mouth, something in his ass, while he stroked himself faster and tugged at his own hair, panted.

“That wonderful bed,” Min said. “Just the right height for me to slam into you until you shrieked.”

“Please, I want that,”  Jongdae said.

“You’ll get it, love.”

Minseok was close, he could hear it, and sped up his hand.

“Remember how you got your entire hand in me?”

“Fuck,”  Jongdae said, and came all over himself with a groan.

Min followed him a minute or so later, with that little laugh he made when he was particularly pleased. They listened to each other breathe for a little while.

“God, I needed that,”  Minseok said.

“Yeah.”

“Better, love?”

Jongdae mopped at himself with his sweatpants.

“Definitely,” he said. “Though I’m glad to be getting the real thing in a few days.”

“Oh, me too,”  Minseok said, sounding so eager that  Jongdae felt a little thrill, even though they’d literally just finished. 

“Love you,”  Jongdae said.

“Love you right back, now go to bed so you don’t growl at your eight a.m. class.”

Jongdae slept better than he had in weeks and woke to thirty-five texts from Baekhyun that were a mixture of jealous, horny, and cute. In other words, pure  Baek .

He endured his classes and meetings for the rest of the week, suffered through a workout with Yixing (reminding himself, as he always did, not to fall for those dimples and agree to being tortured by a dance professor), and had dinner on Thursday with  Kyungsoo .

“I don’t know how you’re surviving this,” he said. “I’d quit everything and show up howling on  Channie’s doorstep if he went away for a whole semester.”

“Which is funny, because you’re always threatening to throw him off the science building and dissolve his bones in acid,”  Jongdae said.

“Right. I wouldn’t tell  _ him _ that I’d show up howling on his doorstep, I’m trying to keep the mystery alive.”

Given the way that  Chanyeol tended to look at Soo as if he had fallen straight out of Heaven thirty seconds previously,  Jongdae figured the “mystery” wasn’t really a factor.

Packing was kind of a conundrum, because he wanted to look good but also he wasn’t sure how many clothes anybody would be wearing. In the end, he just threw his favorite jeans and a couple of hoodies in with his toothbrush and underpants and figured he’d work it out.

Dressing for the trip was easier:  a black turtleneck because Min always liked to picture the greatest surface area to mark up, the chunky, clear glasses Baekhyun liked, and the jeans that made them both handsy. He added a flannel for warmth. He thought he looked like he was going for maximum nerd, but past experience ha d proved the efficacy of this outfit for getting laid, who was he to argue?

Maybe he just looked good at maximum nerd, given the way Second Row, 4 Seats In threw her pencil in the air and glared at the girl next to her when he walked into the lecture hall. The lecture was on Haydn, classical music’s  ultimate  nice guy, and one of his favorites.  Jongdae missed lunch, he was so busy answering questions after class. But he made it to the hiring committee meeting, and to the curriculum  meeting after that. The taxi even got him to the train station in time for him to grab a tea and a sandwich.

His messenger bag was, as ever, full of papers to mark. But he couldn’t focus. He watched the mountains flatten out, city to suburb to farmland and back again. Baekhyun kept texting with his estimated time to arrival.  Jongdae felt like a live wire, he couldn’t keep still.

The train probably didn’t take any more time than usual to pull into the station and let people off, even though it seemed to take a year. Finally, finally, he was off the train, telling himself mostly-successfully not to run through the station, and there they were.

Baekhyun was holding a bouquet as big as his torso. Both of them were smiling so beautifully that for a second,  Jongdae had to stop and just stare at them. 

Minseok’s smile went both wider and warmer at his stare. Baekhyun shoved the flowers at Min and ran forward.

“What are you stopping for, you jerk?” he cried as he wrapped himself around  Jongdae .

Jongdae almost collapsed from the sheer relief of just being properly hugged. Lucky for him,  Minseok walked over to hold him up.  Jongdae ducked his head to rest where their shoulders touched and sighed.

Min laughed at him and  Baek in the cab on the way to their apartment: despite the fact that they talked to each other several times every day, now that they were in the same place they each had so many things to tell each other that they just talked at the same time, not even caring that they sounded like total idiots. It was great.

“I guess I’ll let Min kiss you first,”  Baek said when they were finally inside, “since he’s older and will probably die first.”

Jongdae had an entire paragraph of comebacks for that, involving the fact that  Minseok both ate vegetables regularly and worked out, instead of  sitting in front of a computer all day consuming nothing but  Pepero and potato chips , but jokes carried no importance compared with the way Min slid his hand around the back of  Jongdae’s neck and brought their mouths together.

Min had kissed him for the first time at some graduate student mixer; at the time  Jongdae could hardly believe that someone so gorgeous wanted to swap cooties with him, and the way Min played his mouth like some kind of virtuoso hadn’t gotten any less amazing in the intervening seven years.  Min still stole the breath right out of him, even when kissing him now felt like home.

“Ah, god,”  Minseok said when he pulled away to press their foreheads together. “I miss you every day.”

“Me too,”  Jongdae said.

“We definitely need to reassess why you’re not down here every fucking weekend ,” Baekhyun said, wrapping his arms around from behind so that  Jongdae was deliciously sandwiched exactly where he wanted to be.

Min was already partially hard against his hip, and  Baek ground up against his ass while kissing his neck. He wanted to stay there forever.

“Let’s stop standing up,” Baekhyun said.

Okay, maybe not right in that exact spot forever.

Min turned him around first, though;  Jongdae went from having to tip his chin ever so slightly down to having to tip it ever so slightly up into  Baek’s pointy little face, currently pouting at him.

“I love these glasses on you,” he murmured, pulling them off slowly and tossing them on the floor.

“I know,”  Jongdae said.

He shivered when Min successfully freed his shirt from his waistband and put cool hands on his stomach. Three years of tutelage from Min hadn't made  Baek any less of a sloppy, hungry kisser.  Jongdae leaned into it, mouth wide, which only made Min press closer up against his ass.

“Your husband,”  Baek said when his mouth moved downward and those trouble-making fingers of his worked on destroying the neck of this shirt too, “has had me on a sex fast ever since your little phone session.”

“He’s the meanest,”  Jongdae gasped around the mouth sucking on his neck and the hands undoing his belt, Min’s low snicker.

“You know I get  twitchy  if I go too many days without something in my mouth,”  Baek murmured.

“Maybe I can help with that,”  Jongdae said.

Minseok shoved his jeans down;  Baek palmed him through his boxer-briefs, and  Jongdae groaned. He let himself sag back against Min. Baekhyun dropped to his knees.

“I thought we weren’t  gonna be standing up,”  Jongdae said.

“I’m not,”  Baek said with a grin, mouthing  Jongdae’s still-frustratingly-clothed dick.

“I won’t let you fall,” Min said, relieving  Jongdae of his shirt and applying mouth to shoulder in a wholly terrific way.

Sometimes  Baek was a horrible tease with his goddamn mouth.  Jongdae figured it was a sign of his being missed that in the moment,  Baek put his lack of gag reflex to immediate use, sweeping in until his face was pressed against  Jongdae’s belly.  Jongdae put his hand in  Baek’s hair and made a sound that probably sounded really squeaky and dumb, but it felt too fucking good for him to worry about his dignity when  Baek tightened his lips and pulled back slowly, dragging his tongue and sucking at the same time.

“Fuck,  Baek ,” he gasped.

He totally would’ve fallen if Min hadn’t been holding him up.  Baek pulled off with a pop.

“Yeah, we’ll get to that,” he said.

Between  Baek sucking at him with a smooth, fast rhythm and Min’s hands on his chest and mouth on his neck and shoulders, it took barely any time at all before he was arched up on his toes sounding like a  distressed barn animal , and the only reason why he didn’t have one leg hooked over  Baek’s shoulder  was that he still had his stupid jeans on from the knees down, and Min had his arms pinned against his sides, so basically he was at their mercy.

There were approximately four million worse places to be.

When his thighs started to shudder uncontrollably,  Baek sat back on his heels with a grin. He kept stroking  Jongdae’s dick, though, because why give him a second to catch his breath, that would obviously foil their whole  nefarious plan .

“Fucking please,”  Jongdae said.

“Oh, okay,” Baekhyun said, and dived in for more.

Jongdae shouted.

Minseok laughed.

“I’m not touching enough of him,” Min said, still laughing. “Bedroom.”

Jongdae hissed at the warm slide of  Baek’s mouth.

“You’re the boss,”  Baek murmured with his lips against the head of  Jongdae’s cock, then licked it.

Of course he couldn’t walk with his knees still tangled up in stupid jeans, so  Jongdae kicked them off and let the weirdness of being the only one naked  make him feel melty and fluttering. 

Minseok spun him around, pulled him close by the waist.

“ Gonna take care of me,”  Jongdae murmured while he stared at Min’s mouth.

“Of course we are.”

Min basically dragged him down the short hallway to their bedroom, kissing him the whole way, and pushed him onto the bed.  Baek jumped on him  and took over his mouth, which made a great opportunity to wrap all four limbs around that wriggly body and pull him even closer.

“ Aaaa , you’re here,”  Baek said softly, and kissed one cheek. 

“You’re here” - he kissed the other cheek.

“You’re here you’re here you’re here,” he said as he kissed all over  Jongdae’s face.

Jongdae nuzzled at  Baek’s forehead. If he smiled any wider  he’d break his face .

“I don’t care what bullshit excuse I come up with, we are not going six weeks without seeing each other again.”

“Correct,”  Minseok said.

Baekhyun started to slide toward the end of the bed.

“Oh no, Boss Man’s pulling me away from you,  help me ,” he yelled.

“You have too many fucking clothes on,” Min said.

“ Too many clothes on for fucking ,”  Jongdae said.

So yeah, he had to let go of Baekhyun, but that meant he got to roll over and do the barnacle thing with a very naked Minseok _and_ get one hand around Min’s dick, which was totally a bonus.

“Thought you wanted to put your mouth on that,” Min growled.

By the time he had scooted down far enough to get to work,  Baek had rejoined them and poked  Jongdae in the back of the head with his erection on the way to kiss Min. Objectively, that was  probably a stupid thing to make a guy flash warm with affection. But messy and silly meant he was with the people he loved best in the world. 

He reached back with one hand, and even if he couldn’t get any kind of proper stroke going,  Baek groaned anyway, the sound muffled by Min’s mouth. Perfect.

Min  tapped his head.  Jongdae pulled off with a lick and looked up into his two favorite faces.

“ You first, love ,” he said.

He pulled  Jongdae up between them, where  Jongdae was  more than happy to feel both of their hands on him, Min’s mouth at his shoulder.

“Even though you guys both came the other day and I got left hanging,”  Baek said.

“Are you very tortured?”  Jongdae asked, grinning.

He ran his han ds down  Baekhyun’s  torso,  leaned in to  nibble  Baek’s collarbone.

“Nah, not anymore,” Baek rasped. “Figure I’m gonna suck your dick in a little while here, and later on find myself filled up at both ends.”

“Just how you like,”  Jongdae said.

“I’m a man who was made for spit-roasting,”  Baek said.

“Shut up, both of you,” Minseok said. “You can have your banter competition afterward. Baek, get your fingers in his ass.”

“Yes, Boss Man,” Baek laughed.

Min growled, and Jongdae pulled him in for a kiss, slow and deep. He ran his hands over Min’s compact muscles. He wasn’t great with words, he couldn’t have come up with a description for the taste of Min’s mouth against his, but he could maybe compose it, something rich and velvety, with a bright flare of brass over the top.

“Stop thinking,” Min whispered. “Be here.”

They made that easy for him, when  Minseok sucked at his collarbones and  Baekhyun’s fingers teased him with  tickling little touches , then  slipped a  finger inside.

“Oh, baby,” Baekhyun breathed. “ Feel how tight  you are.  You’ve been denying yourself, huh? ”

Jongdae whimpered .  Baek kissed his back.

“That’s no good,”  Minseok said.

He dragged  his hand slowly down  Jongdae’s flank and pulled his leg up to rest over his own hip.  Jongdae shifted back, hoping  Baek would get the hint for more and  receiving it.

“You need me to have you work yourself open, love?” Min  asked while his tongue traced the  curves of  Jongdae’s ear.

“You know I didn’t bring all my shit with me, there’s still a bunch of stuff in the  nightstand drawer,” Baekhyun said , his fingers sliding slowly in and out. “ Dummy, I left the blue one for you, I know you like it.”

“It’s no fun without you,”  Jongdae gasped.

“Excuse me, you think I can’t talk you into having fun even from a hundred and fifty kilometers away? Min,  we  gotta fuck the pessimism out of our boy here. ”

“ I assumed that’s what you were doing,”  Minseok said.

“Yeah, oops, sorry,” Baek said.

Jongdae tipped his head back and groaned at the burn of that third finger. Min took advantage of the angle to do a few notable things to his Adam’s apple.

Jongdae’s toes were curling by the time Baekhyun declared his ass worthy of the fuckening. Hardly any part of him had gone unkissed, and no part of him had gone untouched. The loneliness of the past several weeks already seemed like a distant memory.

“Switch!”  Baek chirped , jumping over  Jongdae .

Min  slid around  to  the foot of the bed , so  Jongdae only caught one elbow to the  chest.

“Up on your knees, love.”

Jongdae rolled up and couldn’t help leaning back into Min’s grasp on his hips. Baekhyun put one hand around his chin.

“Let me see,” he said , and then, “god, I love that , you look so beautiful when he enters you,  Dae , look at how you love to take it.”

Baek kissed him, fierce and sloppy, until Jongdae squeezed around the pressure inside him, and Min smacked his hip.

Fuck, it had been too long .  Jongdae felt his ears ringing practically the minute Min started to move .  He was so full, and Min’s hands  held him  fast, so he couldn’t move, just had to  kneel there and  feel that pounding slide in him and back out again. It drove his breath right out of him, so he gasped in time with  Minseok’s thrusts.

Baekhyun bit his shoulder, and  Jongdae groaned.

“Min, can I?”  Baek asked.

“Yes.”

Baekhyun grinned, kissed him swiftly, then scooted down  to  swallow  Jongdae’s cock again.

They had to know he couldn’t last after that – not with how much he had missed them, not with the way  Min let go of his hips so that each stroke drove him into  Baek’s hot mouth .  Pleasure screamed up out of him , literally and figuratively,  with Min  flush up against his ass and Baekhyun sucking him dry.

“Fuck,”  Jongdae sobbed when the orgasm let him go and he knew Min still wasn’t done.

Min gave a low-voiced laugh. Moved  harder .

Just until the point that Jongdae started to wriggle with the edge of discomfort – then Minseok stopped.

Jongdae blinked at the pillow under him. Min’s hands held him in place, dick buried inside him but unmoving.  Jongdae was confused until he looked up to see Baekhyun’s broad grin. That grin rarely boded calm and good sense.

Minseok pulled out in a slow, smooth slide and kissed  Jongdae’s back.

“You’re not done,”  Jongdae said.

“ I’m good for now.”

“ He made a spreadsheet, ” Baekhyun said, impossibly smiling even more broadly.

“ Enh ?”  Jongdae said through  a haze constructed of  endorphins , fatigue, and overstimulation that obviously had made him stupid.

“Argh,” Min said.

“He made a  _ sex _ spreadsheet,”  Baek said. “He did  _ sex math _ .”

“What does that mean?”

Minseok flopped onto the bed and pulled Jongdae to him, making a sound like “rrrraaahhhhh” while he buried his face against Jongdae’s neck.

“Sex math,” Baek h yun repea ted with a giggle.

Jongdae definitely enjoyed the way Min wriggled against him.

“What the hell is sex math?”

Minseok sighed and mumbled at Jongdae’s neck for like three minutes. Jongdae poked his shoulder.

“What?”

“I calculated our average refractory periods,” Min said, sounding aggrieved. “Yours, mine, and  Baek’s , to determine how many orgasms we could each have within a forty-three hour period, accounting for sleep and meals.”

“And you,  being our horny little  demon, won out!” Baekhyun chirped.

“You made a. Sex? Spreadsheet?”

“With formulas,”  Baek said , triumphant .

Minseok grumbled.

Even the post-coital  stupids couldn’t  tamp down his reaction to this ridiculous news.  Jongdae hugged Min close , wrapped his legs around Min’s  thighs.

“You are such a dork,” he said. “I love you so much.”

“Yeah, well, if you don’t get it back up in fifteen minutes, my calculations are all off,”  Minseok said.

“Oh no, then you’ll have to do more math, and that’ll just  rile you up, and then  everybody’ll have the same good time,”  Baek said.

“Fuck, I missed you guys,”  Jongdae said.

He did get it up within fifteen minutes, because he had been extremely deprived for six whole weeks and his two lovers were both extremely cute.

Baekhyun got his spit-roast, and even if he wasn’t privy to the spreadsheet yet,  Jongdae knew that when Min was grinding against Baek’s nose, fist in his hair and murmuring “taking it so well, sweetheart, so good for me” while tears dripped off Baekhyun’s chin, that if he went hard for a minute and spanked Baek with enough force,  Baek would  come untouched.

Having achieved that soon after, while Baek clenched around him, squeaking on Min’s dick and shaking, Jongdae gritted his teeth to hold back – a feat made more difficult by the way Min bit his lower lip and stared at him with hooded, intense eyes.

“Shit,”  Baek said when he tipped over to the side, voice raspy while he wiped at his face . “Get each other off, I want to see.”

Which seemed like a call for Jongdae to put his former preparation to good use and ride Min into the mattress. With Minseok in him, Baekhyun’s hoarse voice a constant refrain of how hot they both were, the beautiful way Min’s eyebrows drew together and he arched up to meet Jongdae’s bounce, his hand tight around Jongdae’s dick – what had he been thinking? Putting off traveling down because he had a student showcase or too many papers to grade or whatever stupid nonsense that seemed to make sense on a Wednesday morning, when he could have _this_.

When he could be with them , every  weekend, just like this.

Fuck grading and expense and fatigue . Fuck all of that nonsense that didn’t mean anything compared to  how much he wanted them, how much he loved them, how good the burn in his thighs felt, driving down onto Min,  Baek’s tongue in his mouth, both of their hands on him – 

“There you go,”  Minseok said.  “ Baby, yes, let  Baek hold you up, that’s right, aw, ye s , fuck.”

Jongdae sat on him until he was done  writhing , watched  Baek kiss him , leaned in for a kiss of his own.

“How are we doing on the spreadsheet, babe?” Jongdae smiled into Min’s neck.

“Screw the spreadsheet, we’re doing fucking awesome, you’re fucking awesome .”

“And awesome at fucking,”  Baek said.

“Now I  gotta be awesome at  catching my breath for a minute.”

Even catching his breath was perfect, because he lay on his back with Minseok curled over one shoulder, fingers playing with his hair, while Baek rested one cheek on his chest and rubbed his stomach. Jongdae and Baekhyun exchanged a fond eye-roll when Min made them get up to wash before anyone fell asleep. It was a nice excuse for everybody to rub soapy hands over wet bodies, though, and finger Min for a bit, to cut down on prep time later.

“ Have you missed his stubby little  knuckly fingers as much as I have?”  Baek asked.

He was doing a  great job of holding Min still  while  Jongdae worked.

“So, ah, much,” Min said.

And by that point, they were just going to mess up all their cleanliness if they got back in bed, so it just made sense for Jongdae to take Minseok up against Baek in the shower, Baekhyun laughing while they slid against each other, and how he kept losing his grip on his and Min’s dicks.

Baek made a little “ha” sound when Jongdae drove Min against him hard, tipped his head back, and Jongdae watched Minseok mouth at his neck, grip his shoulders. Jongdae dipped his head to lick at Min’s nape.

“God, I love this,” Baekhyun said. “God.  Dae , can I be in you next?”

Anythin g they wanted. Anything.  Min’s ass was so warm and tight around him, everything was so slippery, he could watch Min’s mouth all day long.

“Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I want you to fuck me,  Baek .”

Minseok groaned .

“Come for me, babe,”  Jongdae said.

“ Gotta make  Dae happy,”  Baek panted. “Cover me in it, Min.”

“Couple of absolute –“  Minseok said, then gave a high-pitched, hitching cry when  Jongdae bit his shoulder .

“Ah, yeah,”  Baek said .

Between the squeeze of Min’s ass and Baekhyun’s eyes rolling back in his head,  they achieved the rare triumph of all coming pretty much at the same time. Awesome. Except for the part where nobody was up for dragging the other two to the bed, much less changing the sheets.

And of course, waking up was always made more pleasant by  Baek’s philosophy of “ if you’re going to have morning breath, might as well have dick breath too,” even if it was before dawn , because  Baekhyun fucked him face to face  and slow, smiling down at him the whole time while Min watched , then stroked  Jongdae’s forehead with one thumb afterward until  Jongdae fell back asleep with  Baek sprawled on top of him.

By the time they woke again,  Minseok had ma de breakfast like the entirely terrific person he was .  Jongdae made him show off the spreadsheet , and then he made  Baek show off  his progress on the  game. Then he endured a  whole  loving intervention thing about why he hadn’t been composing and  why he kept putting off visit ing that would’ve been unbearable if it hadn’t taken place with him lying on top of  Minseok and under Baekhyun.  Also, at the end of  that conversation , they had sex again, which  made everything all right.

They left the apartment for long enough to go out to dinner on Saturday night but took dessert home so they could get back to banging quicker.  Baekhyun blamed the necessity for this on  Jongdae’s glasses.  Jongdae kept laughing just because he felt so fucking happy .

So happy to suck Min’s dick with Baek while he looked down at them, hands in their hair, telling them both how good and how gorgeous they were. Happy to hold Baek while Minseok tortured him with almost a straight hour of edging him toward orgasm and easing back before making him come just from several fingers pressing the right spot in his ass. Delighted beyond delight that Min consented to be the center of the spit-roast, letting Baek fuck him while he sucked Jongdae empty.

“ Trying to fit a whole month’s worth of fucking into a weekend is exhausting,” Baekhyun said after that, while he was still wrapped around Min’s back .

“Yeah, I get it, I’ve been a jerk, I’ll do better,”  Jongdae said.

He engaged himself with  running his fingers over the planes  of  Minseok’s face while Min blinked sleepily at him.

“I know you will, baby,”  Baek said.

Jongdae felt  fingers in his hair and wriggled closer, so Min could wrap an arm around him.

“It was kind of good, though, for me . I don’t worry so much about stuff.”

Jongdae looked over  Minseok’s shoulder into Baekhyun’s warm brown eyes. 

“Worried about what?” Min mumbled.

Jongdae , who knew a little about it, sighed to see how  Baek smiled and kissed the back of  Minseok’s head.

“I mean, I was always a little scared that I was just the birthday present that wouldn’t go away.”

Minseok opened his eyes and frowned.

“I literally tell you I love you all the fucking time,” he said.

“Well yeah,”  Baek said. “I just kind of worried that you didn’t  _ like _ me all that much.”

Jongdae wasn’t stupid, and he knew Baek wasn’t either – Baekhyun had done this on purpose, having this conversation in front of him. He thought his face might split in half from smiling so much.

Minseok raised his head and glowered at the wall behind  Jongdae’s head.

“The hell is that supposed to mean? Of course I like you , we fucking live together, Baekhyun.”

He rolled over .

“ Do you actually think I would’ve  asked you to live with us if I didn’t like you?”

Baekhyun smiled down at  Min ,  stroked his cheek.  Jongdae was so over-full with love that he had to wriggle.

“I never said  it made any sense,”  Baek said. “And anyway , having you to myself the past six weeks has shown me how dumb I was being.”

“Good , nobody’s allowed to make my loves unhappy, even themselves,”  Minseok muttered, and rolled in closer to  smash his face against Baekhyun’s neck.

Jongdae rubbed his back. God, he loved them.

“So you’re saying that when this dumb sem ester is over, we’re going to be even happier than ever?” he asked Baek h yun.

Smiling. Knowing the answer.

“Looks like,”  Baek said.


End file.
